


sommer.

by kaoiyia



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Almyra (Fire Emblem), Dimiclaude are husbands and kings, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Post-Blue Lions Route (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), Reunions, Romance, almyran ocs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:20:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25171525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaoiyia/pseuds/kaoiyia
Summary: "My beloved," he whispers into Khalid's hair, and his hands are achingly sweet on Khalid's back. Khalid blooms under his rough, calloused hands like a wilted flower beneath the water.Big, warm hands wander across Khalid's arms up to his face. Dimitri carefully tilts it up and their eyes meet. The faintest hints of tears line Dimitri's lashes and Khalid swallows as he watches Dimitri’s lips curling into one of his mesmerizing smiles.He’s beautiful under Almyra’s sun and Khalid knows, against all odds, that Dimitri belongs to him like his heart and lungs.Almyra's sweltering summers are frosty compared to the warmth of Dimitri's presence.
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Claude von Riegan
Comments: 9
Kudos: 96





	sommer.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy birthday, Polo!! I hope you enjoy this little story. I wanted to write something different first, but I discovered a new song which is still stuck in my head. It fits Dimiclaude rather well so part of its name became the fic title.
> 
> Have fun reading!! <3

Almyra's summer is burning and unforgiving. The streets smell like sweet honey and burnt almonds. The cobblestones are boiling under the heat, and the faint promise of a thunderstorm tickles Khalid's skin.

The heat doesn't bother him. His hairline is damp and sticks to his bronze skin. Yet, he doesn’t notice it, eyes fixed at the azure horizon. Nader and Zada stand next to him, garments floating in the scorching breeze.

Zada turns to him, brown eyes sparkling. “He's close, I feel it.”

Khalid nods, eyes tracing the horizon line.

Nader stretches his arms over his head. “I wonder if he melts on the way here.”

Khalid snorts. “He survived the other trips as well.”

Zada laughs, clear and melodic; it surrounds Khalid like a charm. He clasps his hand around his sash. Worry settles in his gut, hot and prickling. Dimitri doesn't face heat too well; he grew up to snowstorms and hail. As a newly crowned King, Dimitri places a lot of importance on polishing Fodlán’s maltreated diplomatic relationships, even if it means risking to melt in the heat. Khalid offered he’d come over the next few times, but Dimitri resisted. Well, what kind of husband would Khalid be if he’d deny Dimitri a visit? 

Yet, he can't help but worry.

“I think Felix will help him out if he feels sick.”

Nader snorts, “Felix, that small, pale guy? I don't think he faces the heat better than Dimitri.”

Khalid rolls his eyes, a smile playing on his lips. “You really don't know the Lions well, my friend.”

Zada hums, “I think Dedue might be suited better for assisting Dimitri in such trying times.”

Khalid looks down on his white shoes. A few grains of sand lay on their tips and he wriggles his toes to get rid of them. They slide down and flow into the cracks between the mosaic pieces that make up the gigantic sun and moon pattern on the roof of his palace. Nader and Zada and his other close friends made it as a celebration of their birthday. Dimitri's friends did the same on his castle roof.

He hears Azhar before he sees her. The sound of her white wings cutting through the air is as familiar to him as his own heartbeat. Khalid's heart jumps and his hands start trembling. The certainty that she is carrying Dimitri, _his_ Dimitri, seems like a fever dream. Zada's hand is a reassuring weight on his shoulder blades.

He looks up, and sees them; faint spots at the horizon. Khalid’s stomach clenches. There are a few wyverns next to Azhar; Khalid counts three as he calms down his breath. Nader steps next to Khalid and looks up, hand shielding his eyes from the burning sun. "The wyverns are fast today."

Zada hums, “They know they’re carrying semi-important goods.”

Khalid grunts, a grin making his cheeks ache. “They better, otherwise a lecture would be in order.”

Together, they watch the wyverns getting closer until Khalid can make out Felix’s long, black hair and Dimitri’s familiar figure. His heart throbs. Azhar's wings stir up a little storm that blows through their hair as she lands. Zada and Nader take a few steps back, but Khalid doesn't hesitate to run forward.

"Mitya!"

The other wyverns land around him and Khalid avoids all of them, just to get to Dimitri as fast as possible. Dimitri slides down Azhar's back just in time to press Khalid against his chest. His white linen shirt crumbles beneath Khalid's sudden weight, and Khalid buries his hands in it. Khalid’s breath comes in shaky puffs that hit his face as he buries his nose in the crook of Dimitri’s neck. He still smells like frosty earth and his hair whispers stories of snowy winds.

"My beloved," he whispers into Khalid's hair, and his hands are achingly sweet on Khalid's back. Khalid blooms under his rough, calloused hands like a wilted flower beneath the water.

Big, warm hands wander across Khalid's arms up to his face. Dimitri carefully tilts it up and their eyes meet. The faintest hints of tears line Dimitri's lashes and Khalid swallows as he watches Dimitri’s lips curling into one of his mesmerizing smiles. He’s beautiful under Almyra’s sun and Khalid knows, against all odds, that Dimitri belongs to him like his heart and lungs.

"I missed you more than you could ever know, Khalid."

Khalid turns his face and presses his lips against Dimitri's palm. "I'd like to debate that because I'm sure I missed you a lot as well."

Dimitri's laugh is deep and rumbles through the air straight through Khalid's body. Khalid closes his eyes and breathes in. He's sure it's a sacred sound, as much as he adores it. Someone clears his throat behind them, and Khalid remembers where they are. His hand slides down to Dimitri's and curls his fingers around his. Dimitri squeezes back.

They turn around and are met with the bemused smiles of their friends.

"Good to see you as well," Felix says, arms crossed above his white shirt. Dedue smiles warmly at them, and Khalid notices the tips of a tattoo just above the collar of his shirt. Nader and Zada are grinning, and Khalid winks at them.

Dimitri clears his throat, "Uh, ah, excuse my unbecoming behavior, I am sorry for not greeting you right away."

Nader and Zada exchange looks, and their grins turn sly when they turn back to them.

"Oh, don't worry about it, Dimitri, I'm sure you missed Khalid awfully."

Dimitri blushes.

"As much as you miss Judith, I believe," Khalid shoots back, grin possibly even slier. Nader’s cheeks are cherry red and Khalid cackles. Zada watched their exchange like a ping pong match, her grin growing wider and wider.

Felix huffs, fluttering his white shirt. "Can we go inside? This heat is unbearable."

Khalid makes an inviting gesture, "Be my guest, Felix."

Felix nods at him and Zada tags along, followed by Nader who claps Dimitri’s back and entangles him in a conversation about the recent happenings in Fodlán. Khalid strolls behind them and watches Dimitri’s back muscles shifting under his shirt. His heart skips a few beats and heat rolls down his spine.

Dedue catches him as the rest turned the corner to the ballroom, a little smile playing on his lips, "I am glad to see you in such good shape, Claude."

Khalid smiles, putting his hand on Dedue's arm, "Khalid, my friend. I'm glad to see you all as well."

* * *

The feast is sprawling. Servants, friends, and family bustle around, music cradling them in its soft embrace. The sun breaks through stained-glass windows, creating the pictures of flowers upon the dancing masses. Khalid sits close to Dimitri, at the top of the table, overseeing their guests. Their hands are interlocked and curled around each other. Khalid traces the faint scars on the back of Dimitri’s hand, dipping into the valleys between his knuckles.

Dimitri's eyes are fixed on Felix, who sits a few seats away. A huge grin plays on his lips as he cheers him on. "Come on, Felix, or I will not take you back home!"

Felix laughs, pushing against Qasim's sturdy arm. "Who will keep Lorenz in check then?"

Khalid laughs, throwing back his head. Lorenz going wild at Dimitri’s monthly round table discussions is a funnier imagination than it should be. "You heard your sword master, Mitya!"

Qasim grins, muscles flexing beneath his glistening skin. "If I win, will you take me along?"

Dimitri hums, grin still wide. "I'm sure you could deal with Lorenz as well."

"As if," Felix grunts and with bulging arm muscles, he pushes Qasim's hand on the sturdy, mahogany table. Zada grabs Felix's hand and raises it into the air, her victory scream echoing through the enormous hall. 

Nader pats Qasim's shoulder as Qasim shakes Felix's hand. "That makes us even again, Felix."

Felix grins, hunger for competition sparkling in his eyes. "Not for long, Qasim."

The surrounding crowd erupts, egging them on to a wrestling match. Khalid smiles, watches Felix and Qasim interlocking their arms as they drink something Dedue brought with them. He uses the opportunity to tug at Dimitri's hand. Green meets blue and black. 

‘Wanna go outside?’ Khalid mouths. His heart flutters like a young bird as he watches Dimitri’s face lights up even more.

He nods and squeezes Khalid’s hand. ‘Lead the way.” he mouths back.

Khalid grins and he leads Dimitri out of the hall, down endless corridors, plastered with marble and gold, towards his astronomy tower. The stairs are narrow and squeak under their weight, but their laughter drowns it out. The balcony is far away from the feast, the chirping of the cicadas more prominent than the loud music and laughter of their friends.

The unyielding heat of the midday hours gave way to the biting frost of the night, drowning the city to their feet in a sea of lights. The lights reflect in the icy water that runs through the city, creating little, sparkling stars of its own.

Dimitri leans on the railing, and Khalid catches his breath. The soft breeze sways through Dimitri's hair, starlight dancing through the strands. He keeps it into a ponytail these days, the former part of his hair is still too short so it keeps escaping the hairband. He opened the first few buttons of his shirt, hinting at something incredibly plush and pink. Khalid swallows against the rising heat in his stomach.

"Are you okay?" he asks as he steps next to him. Dimitri's eye fixates on him. Khalid shivers, he forgot how it felt to be the center of Dimitri's entire attention. 

"Yes, of course, I am, Khalid," he steps close, clasping his hands around Khalid's, "are you?"

Khalid smiles, breath tickling in his chest. "Now I am."

Dimitri chuckles. "Felix really misses a good sparring with a strong opponent."

Khalid watches him, sees the faint worry in his eyes. The bags under his eyes are deep in the faint light, Khalid notices for the first time, and his skin is paler than usual. He gently squeezes his hand around Dimitri's. 

"You're not taking enough breaks," he says, it's not a question but a statement. Khalid asked Dedue to look after Dimitri because Khalid knows Dimitri better than himself. He knows he will overwork himself the moment nobody looks in his direction.

Dimitri has the decency to blush. He avoids looking in Khalid's direction. "The negotiations with Sreng and Dagda required my undivided attention-"

Khalid frowns. "Isn't Sreng Sylvain's business?"

Dimitri nods, sigh deep and heavy, “Sylvain needs some help with paperwork, there is a lot to be taken care of regarding the borders and trade relationships.”

Khalid hums, “ How about we talk about it tomorrow? Between the two of us, I'm sure we could cook up something to make it go faster .”

Dimitri smiles faintly and at this very moment, he looks so, so small and so, so tired. Khalid winces and tugs him into his arms.

“I’m glad you’re here, Dimitri.”

Dimitri’s long exhale tickles his collarbone. “Thank you for inviting me.”

Khalid huffs, looking up. The sky is clear today and the faint twinkle of the stars makes him smile. He bends his head and presses a kiss against Dimitri’s temple. “Now you’re being silly. You’re always welcome here.”

Dimitri presses Khalid against his chest and buries his nose in his neck. “I cannot tell you how much this means to me.”

Khalid’s hands find Dimitri’s cold cheeks and embrace them, stroking them with his hot thumbs. Dimitri looks up, blue eye reflecting the stars above them. 

Khalid hums. “You can’t imagine how incredibly boring it is to write political letters without reciting them to you.”

Dimitri chuckles, and his cheeks flush in that adorable, apple-red color Khalid fell in love with. Khalid watches Dimitri straightening up again until he towers over him again. 

“I’d love to listen to you in the following weeks if that is what you wish for.”

Khalid chuckles and raises himself on tiptoes. Dimitri’s hands sneak around his waist, stroking over silk and making Khalid’s skin tingle. 

“There is nothing hotter than the thought of telling you about my advances on Morfis’ leadership.”

Dimitri grins for the very first time, and Khalid knows that he made it. He stripped him bare of his protective layer and revealed the sweet, plum fruit beneath it. The beautiful, kind, and cheeky Dimitri he loves more than all the stars above them.

Khalid leans forward just when Dimitri does. He closes his eyes before their lips meet. Khalid’s lips tremble and yield under Dimitri’s like an overripe peach. Dimitri opens his mouth and Khalid gasps when he feels his hot tongue against his lips. Dimitri opens his mouth wider and his tongue traces the seam of his upper lip. Khalid groans., pressing further into Dimitri’s chest as if he wanted to become one with him. Khalid runs his fingers through Dimitri’s hair and tugs slightly. Dimitri’s groan is deep and rumbles through Khalid’s chest like an earthquake.

Dimitri’s lips are swollen and velvet red when Khalid presses his forehead against his. He giggles breathlessly. “Missed this the most.”

Dimitri raises one eyebrow and his scratchy voice strokes over Khalid’s sensitive skin. “If that’s the thing you missed the most, we might have something to talk about.”

Khalid leans back, and his laughter shakes his entire body. “Maybe you can convince me otherwise.”

Dimitri chuckles, “I’ll take you up on that.”

Normally, the heat of Almyran summers makes touch unbearable, repulsive even. Yet, as Khalid holds Dimitri in his arms, enveloped in his warmth, he knows he’d gladly melt any day if it means to hold Dimitri close.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!! If you enjoyed this story, please leave a comment and kudos! Thank you so much for your time!
> 
> I post wips and talk a lot about dimiclaude on [twitter](https://twitter.com/kaoiyia)! I'd love to talk to you! 
> 
> Stay safe and be kind to each other. 
> 
> ( ~~yes I know you're waiting for the second chapter of a certain fic, and I promise you I'm working on it, it just got... a bit out of hand...~~ )


End file.
